


Lonely is the Night

by vernie_klein



Series: Like the Heart Goes [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Dean's a dick, Episode: s03e14 Long Distance Call, M/M, Part ten in a Series, Sorry Not Sorry, but then maybe not, poor sammy, still no slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Part Ten in the Series</i>
</p>
<p>Dean leaves Sam alone in the Motel</p>
<p>
  <i>This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. Not the story we've seen played out on our television screens a million times, but the story of what happened to get them to where they are today. The story of two brother's souls, so tightly woven together, that neither can be whole.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song written and performed by Billy Squier.
> 
> not beta'd all mistakes are mine.

**~~~Sam~~~**

Sam sat on the bed as Dean walked out of the motel room. He _claimed_ he needed a night alone to hustle darts and drink, but Sam knew better. Dean never had less than a grand on him; and, he was going out with the sole purpose of picking up a chick to fuck in the back of the Impala. He wasn’t stupid. Sam sighed. He shouldn’t be so upset, Dean was an adult, not married or _technically_ in a relationship with anyone. Not that Sam was thinking he and Dean were together, it’s just that- well, they were _together_ all the time. And Sam really thought they needed to be with each other right now. After the whole _phone call from beyond the grave_ fiasco with John- well, actually that Crocata, but still… Dean didn’t need some two-bit whore to prove anything. Sam loved him. The kind of love where he would do anything, _everything_ for his brother. He just wished Dean could see it.

Sam poured another glass of whiskey. He wasn’t much of a drinker- a few beers with Dean didn’t count, not really. He downed the glass in three swallows and grimaced as he slammed the tumbler on the small, round, rickety table. Sam sighed and flopped back onto his bed. 

He woke with a start. He must have dozed off for a while. He turned his head and glanced at the clock on the bedside table- 1245. Good. That meant that Dean wouldn’t be back for a few more hours. He toed his boots onto the floor and pulled his socks off by the ends. Sam grasped the hem of his now sweaty tee and pulled it and the flannel overshirt over his head, throwing them to the floor by his laundry duffel. He thumbed open the button on his jeans and slowly unzipped his fly. Sam shimmied his jeans down his slender, muscular legs and pushed them off the edge of the bed with his feet.

He palmed his hardening cock through the soft, worn cotton of his boxer briefs. Sam smiled as he thought of his brother. He tried to drum up all the good memories, even though it was bittersweet. Dean didn’t have much longer before the Hellhounds came to claim his soul. Sam shook his head out of his temporary funk and snatched his iPod off the bedside table. He jammed the earbuds in his ears and flicked on his jazz playlist.

Sam pulled his bottle of lube from beneath the pillow and dribbled a small amount on the palm of his right hand. He yanked down his boxer briefs from around his hips and slid them down to his feet. Sam kicked the offending cotton off the bottom of the bed and planted his feet, knees apart. He slicked his throbbing cock and moaned at the feeling. He thought back to a day a few years before he went to Stanford. Dean had been asleep and Sam was horny. He rutted his fifteen or sixteen year old body against his brother’s slick flesh. Sam twisted under the head of his cock, his finger dipping in the slit. He whimpered at the sensation as he gathered the slick leaking from the tip. Sam brought his finger to his mouth sucking and tonguing the gun calloused flesh. He licked three fingers as he couldn’t be bothered to move the hand slowly working his cock to grab his lube. Sam brought the spit slick fingers to his hole and gently teased the raised, puckered flesh. Sam worked his fingernail over the ridge of his rim and dipped into the tight heat of his hole. It burned slightly and Sam hissed at the intrusion, but he pushed on. He felt the heat of an impending orgasm settle low in his belly. Sam backed off his cock, but increased the pressure on his rim. He breached the tight, furrowed muscle with a second finger and scissored them back and forth in his hot tunnel. Sam gasped as his middle finger brushed the edge of his prostate, the little bundle of nerves lighting up his senses. He flicked his rim with his ring finger and moaned as another spurt of salty precome leaked from the tip of his cock. It was times like this that Sam wished he had practised perfecting auto-fellatio. He _could_ give himself head if he had a sturdy wall and a wedge. Both of which were unavailable in the run-down motel room. His mind briefly went to whether or not there was a Walmart nearby before he moaned as his finger pressed harder into his prostate. Sam decided _what the fuck_ and went to town. He shoved his fingers as far up his ass as he could get, rubbing the little bundle of nerves on every other press. He scissored and twisted his three fingers, relishing in the full feeling. Sure, it wasn’t a big dick shoved up there, but beggars can’t be choosers. Sam pulled his heavy cock, stripping the flesh and twisting just right at the head. He pressed his thumb on the vein and stroked down to the root of his shaft. He closed his eyes and pictured Dean’s pink lips wrapped around his cock. Dean’s slick tongue lapping up Sam’s slit juices. He imagined his brother’s wet, hot mouth engulfing him down to his balls, his other hand slowly working his asshole over. 

Sam came with a shout. His brother’s name on his lips. It was sudden and fierce. Hyperactive nerves spasmed as he shot thick, hot ropes of come on his chest and neck. Sam ran his fist lightly over the still pulsing flesh and stroked a few times. Another shot of come dribbled from the slit, coating his hand. His whole body shuddered as Sam pulled his fingers from his ass. He sighed and flopped his legs down on the bed. He was hot, sticky, and sated. _Fuck_. He was never going to move again. He starfished on the bed, wishing he had the energy to turn on the a/c before falling fast asleep.

**~~~Sam~~~**

Sam woke up with a stretch and a yawn. He tried to roll to his side and hit a hard body. Dean obviously came back sometime after he fell asleep. He scooted over on the bed to roll on his side and face his brother. The first thing he realised was that Dean had thrown a blanket over top of him and was cuddled underneath it as well. He stretched a little and noticed that his skin wasn’t tight with the pull of dried come. He didn’t remember getting up and cleaning off, so Dean must have taken care of him. He hummed lightly and pulled his brother close. Dean was down to his boxer briefs. Sam, of course, was still naked. He snuggled into his brother’s arms, his head on Dean’s chest, their legs tangled together. He fell back into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> **"Lonely Is The Night"**
> 
> _Lonely is the night when you find yourself alone_   
>  _Your demons come to light and your mind is not your own_   
>  _Lonely is the night when there's no one left to call_   
>  _You feel the time is right--(say) the writin's on the wall_
> 
> _It's a high time to fight when the walls are closin' in_   
>  _Call it what you like--It's time you got to win_   
>  _Lonely, lonely, lonely--your spirit's sinkin' down_   
>  _You find you're not the only stranger in this town_
> 
> _Red lights, green lights, stop 'n go jive_   
>  _Headlines, deadlines jammin' your mind_   
>  _You been stealin' shots from the side_   
>  _Let your feelin's go for a ride_
> 
> _There's danger out tonight..the man is on the prowl_   
>  _Get the dynamite...the boys are set to prowl_   
>  _Lonely is the night when you hear the voices call_   
>  _Are you ready for a fight--do you wanna take it all_
> 
> _Slowdown, showdown--waitin' on line_   
>  _Showtime, no time for changin' your mind_   
>  _Streets are ringin', march to the sound_   
>  _Let your secrets follow you down_
> 
> _Somebody's watchin' you baby--so much you can do_   
>  _Nobody's stoppin' you baby, from makin' it too_   
>  _One glimpse'll show you now baby, what the music can do_   
>  _One kiss'll show you now baby--it can happen to you_
> 
> _No more sleepin', wastin' our time_   
>  _Midnight creepin's first on our minds_   
>  _No more lazin' 'round the tv_   
>  _You'll go crazy--come out with me_


End file.
